


Infinitus

by evanlinge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanlinge/pseuds/evanlinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments that Uchiha Obito never needed the Sharingan to recall and recreate with perfect clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitus

 

At age twelve, Uchiha Obito dreamt of sunlight and red-eyed monsters that held him down and dug his eyes out of their sockets with the tinted glass shards from his broken goggles. He always woke choking on air, disturbed but relieved upon finding his goggles whole and Minato-sensei watching him speculatively.

 

 _Kakashi, in a rare show of tact and camaraderie,_ _or perhaps of simple disinterest_ _, made no mention of_ _Obito's nightmares_ _._

 

* * *

 

Obito cannot recall the exact date it took place, only the lingering scent of blood and wind that clung to his teacher’s clothes when Obito reached over to wake him. In retrospect, he should have expected it, but Obito was unprepared for the sudden rush as the all the air was knocked from his lungs, and the bite of a razor-sharp kunai pressed against his jugular in one smooth moment, too quick for the naked eye to process.

 

It was over an instant later, Minato-sensei pulling him to his feet, apologising lightly as he replaced the kunai, but Obito never forgot the look on his face, or the stray thought that had flashed through his mind.

 

_In that moment, Minato’s blue eyes were far more terrible than any of the Sharingan-eyed monsters from his nightmares._

 

* * *

 

 

Obito did not witness the Yellow Flash’s abject slaughter of the platoons of Iwa-nins, and was glad of it. He'd seen Minato-sensei in combat, a flash of terrifying speed and then nothing but blood. Obito had been wryly relieved that he'd never find himself opposing the man in battle.

 

_At age thirteen, Obito could never have predicted the events of October tenth, years in advance._

 

* * *

 

Upon joining Team Minato, Obito had always known, despite Rin-chan’s assurances to the contrary, that Kakashi was Minato-sensei’s favourite pupil. After all, their teacher’s pride in Kakashi’s advancement with elemental manipulation, and quick rise through the ninja ranks seemed obvious. Years later Obito reconsiders.

 

“My team will be legendary, sensei,” Minato-sensei said, fondly ruffling Obito’s hair while the white-haired Sannin looked on sceptically.

 

“I said the same thing about my team, kid,” Jiraiya had responded, cutting an impressive figure as he stood beside his former student. Minato-sensei’s lithe form looked small by comparison, but Obito wondered about the outcome of a fight between the two.

 

He had pondered the unsaid implications in both statements, and eventually dismissed them.

 

_They went down as legendary because they died gloriously. Died young._

 

* * *

 

Now Obito fights for a dead childhood sweetheart, facing down Minato-sensei’s defiant, bright-eyed son, and muses that he never did discover what the Yellow Flash was fighting for, when he maimed his former student and sealed the Kyuubi.

 

Not for honour, not for glory, and even not for his dead love. _Naruto? The supposed Child of the Prophecy?_ Perhaps. _But perhaps not._ Obito decides, because he knows that his former teacher had other options, and for all his apathy towards Konohagakure even he acknowledge s that the dead Yondaime Hokage was _brilliant_. Still, not even he could have survived the Shinigami’s touch.

 

 _But it is irrelevant now._ Obito reasons. _Soon the Infinite Tsukuyomi will fall into place, and the ideal illusion will become reality, and there will be peace. A tribute to a dead teacher, and a dead childhood love._

 

 

 

 


End file.
